Talk dirty to me
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Durante uma festa da HeroTV, uma das maiores em muito tempo, em meio a música alta e drinks afrodisíacos, um certo loiro de óculos começa a parecer muito mais interessante do ponto de vista de Kotetsu. Desejos antes reprimidos começam a aflorar da forma mais intensa possível. Yaoi, Kotetsu x Barnaby
1. A little less thinkin' and a lot more dr

**Disclaimer: **Tiger & Bunny não me pertence, e sim à Sunrise. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas da autora: **Essa fic menciona uma outra fic minha, "Descuidado", mas não é necessário ter lido para entender essa fic. Mas se quiser, pode ficar à vontade. Reviews são muito bem vindas! São só alguns minutinhos e você pode motivar esta autora que vos fala a continuar escrevendo. Espero que gostem!

**I**

**A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin'**

A música ecoava alegremente pelo salão de festas abarrotado. As luzes coloridas piscavam no ritmo, fazendo cintilar a frase "THANKYOU, HEROES!" numa grande faixa bem no meio do salão. A festa da HeroTV comemorava um ano de baixa taxa de criminalidade graças aos heróis de Sternbild. Todos estavam presentes, entre heróis, patrocinadores e funcionários da emissora. A maior festa em muito tempo; no salão de festas de um hotel chique, com direito a quartos individuais e café da manhã no dia seguinte.

Uma enorme pista de dança, com direito a DJ, fora montada. Garçons passavam para lá e para cá carregando bandejas com bonitos drinks coloridos e elegantes canapés.

Àquela altura, a maioria dos convidados já estava dançando na pista. Outros, como Kotetsu, preferiam só observar.

- Por que não vai lá dançar? – já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tinha ouvido a mesma pergunta naquela noite.

- Já vou... Daqui a pouco – respondeu, dando mais um gole na bebida.

Rock Bison suspirou.

- Você está dizendo isso há meia hora, Kotetsu.

- E daí? Não estou vendo você lá, também – o moreno respondeu. – Só preciso de mais alguns drinks.

- E eu só estou esperando um bom motivo.

- Por acaso esse "bom motivo" usa saia? – Kotetsu riu

- _Eu_ poderia ser um bom motivo – disse uma voz atrás deles que quase os fez engasgar com a bebida – e estou disponível.

Eles olharam para trás e deram de cara com Fire Emblem sorrindo para eles por trás de fabulosos cílios postiços cor-de-rosa, que contrastavam com a máscara vermelha que sempre usava para aparecer em público.

- Hãã... Não sei quanto a você Kotetsu, mas eu acho que já vou indo... dançar, sabe – e com um sorriso amarelo, Bison tratou de dar o fora dali rapidinho.

- Que falta de consideração com uma dama – Nathan fez biquinho.

- Acho que ele acabou de encontrar um bom motivo... – Kotetsu riu de novo, enquanto trocava seu copo vazio por um cheio.

- Vem cá, quantos desse você já tomou?

- Hã... – Kotetsu olhou para o copo que deveria ser, no mínimo, o quinto - ...dois.

- Sei. Sabia que esse drink é afrodisíaco?

Tiger quase engasgou de novo.

- O... o quê?

- Pois é – a travesti sorriu com segundas intenções. – Fica a dica, se é isso que você está procurando.

- P...procurando? Eu não...

- E você acha que eu sou boba, Tiger? – e, baixando o volume da voz, continuou – Eu vi que você não para de olhar para o _handsome_.

Kotetsu ficou sem palavras por um segundo.

- Não se preocupe – Nathan piscou. – Não vou contar pra ninguém – e seguiu para a pista de dança.

Novamente sozinho com seus pensamentos, Tiger tomou mais um gole da bebida.

"Afrodisíaco..."

Deixou os olhos correrem pela pista de dança e pararem em um par de olhos verdes. Barnaby dançava, meio sem jeito, conduzido por uma animada Pao Lin. E sorria. Não aquele sorriso que mostrava nas câmeras. Um sorriso de verdade. Um sorriso...

De repente, Kotetsu começou a ficar com calor. Terminou seu drink, afrouxou um pouco a gravata e ajeitou a máscara de herói no rosto para não escorregar. Piscou algumas vezes. Estava começando a ficar difícil de focar a visão.

Se queria tanto estar lá no meio, porque ainda estava parado ali? Era tão atípico de sua parte ficar ali no canto, bebendo e observando a diversão de longe... O que estava faltando?

Olhou para o fundo do copo. Coragem líquida. Riu para si mesmo, amargo. Sempre foi de beber algumas, mas desde quando Wild Tiger precisava de uma fonte externa de coragem para qualquer coisa?

De repente, as luzes baixaram. Uma música de sucesso começou a tocar e todos aplaudiram, gritaram, assobiaram. No meio das luzes coloridas, os olhos verdes encontraram os dele.

O que estava faltando...

Ele viu o sorriso de Barnaby se iluminar no meio de todos. O loiro começou a se aproximar.

Kotetsu sentiu-se tomado por um certo pânico, como se fosse um adolescente e a sua paquera (a qual ele estivera juntando coragem a noite toda para chamar) estivesse vindo direto na sua direção. E agora que ele teria que impressionar, ou estragar tudo.

- Anda, oji-san – exclamou o loiro ao chegar até ele, puxando-o pela mão para a pista de dança.

Assim que saiu do lugar (ou melhor, foi arrastado), sentiu tontura. Mas era uma tontura boa, reconfortante, que deixava tudo mais bonito. Como se tudo dentro dele estivesse num delicado equilíbrio, e Barnaby aparecesse para catalisar a reação.

Foram até o meio da pista, esbarrando nas pessoas que dançavam, animadas. Animadas demais para se importarem.

O loiro pareceu desistir de procurar um espaço livre entre as pessoas. Parou abruptamente e se virou de frente para Kotetsu; sem aviso, o moreno continuou na mesma direção e foi ao encontro dele, caindo praticamente em seus braços.

- Wow! Vai com calma, Bunny!

Barnaby riu e não fez nenhum esforço para sair daquela posição.

- Achei que estivesse em forma! – provocou, falando alto por causa do volume da música.

- E estou! – Tiger se endireitou e o encarou. Era quase impossível ficar parado sem esbarrar nele com todas aquelas pessoas dançando em volta – vou mostrar o que esse oji-san consegue fazer!

Pensou tarde demais que a frase havia ficado ambígua.

- É mesmo? – Barnaby sorriu e deixou a pergunta no ar.

Kotetsu sorriu de volta. Era tão bom vê-lo sorrindo assim... Começou a se encher de um sentimento de euforia, como se nada mais tivesse importância além daquele momento – sentimento provocado pelo álcool, pela música alta e dançante, e pelas pessoas também eufóricas à sua volta.

Começou a dançar e Barnaby o acompanhou. Reparou que o loiro não desgrudava os olhos dele. Será que ele tinha tomado aquele mesmo drink? Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos naquela noite.

Kotetsu sentiu calor e afrouxou um pouco mais a gravata. Não foi nem de longe suficiente para refrescar, mas Barnaby acompanhou cada movimento. Tiger também não pôde deixar de reparar na franja loira úmida de suor, nos lábios mais vermelhos do que de costume...

Alguém esbarrou em Barnaby e dessa vez ele deu um encontrão em Kotetsu, de frente. As bochechas chegaram a roçar. O moreno sentiu o coração disparar. Que diabos... Estava mesmo parecendo um adolescente, com os hormônios à flor da pele.

O loiro se demorou no abraço "acidental". Antes que ele se afastasse, Kotetsu respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume dele. Quando ele começou a se afastar, viu a nuca e o pescoço de Barnaby, cobertos de arrepios.

Imaginou os próprios lábios ali, cobrindo aquela pele de beijos...

Kotetsu piscou. Barnaby encarava-o, como se tentasse desvendar sua expressão. De repente, percebeu que ele próprio estava ofegante. Tudo começou a girar mais rápido e a içar ainda mais quente.

Flashes começaram a surgir em sua mente, flashes de uma noite que ele havia até mesmo duvidado que existira. Mas agora parecia mais real do que nunca. Quando ele e Barnaby haviam ficado sozinhos na noite seguinte ao ataque de Lunatic; quando o loiro trocara as ataduras do ferimento que Tiger sofrera para protegê-lo. Naquela noite, os dois haviam ficado mais íntimos do que qualquer pessoa ali presente poderia imaginar, mais até do que eles próprios poderiam imaginar.

- Acho que eu preciso... de um ar... – com um gesto de quem pede desculpas, Kotetsu foi andando de costas até sair da aglomeração e correu para o banheiro.

- Kotetsu? Espera!

Ignorou o apelo de Barnaby e entrou no banheiro. Olhou no espelho e viu o próprio rosto brilhando de suor. Tirou a máscara de herói e lavou o rosto com água fria, várias vezes. Olhou novamente no espelho. O cabelo desgrenhado, o rosto molhado, a gravata afrouxada e fora do lugar. Tudo errado. Agora só faltava...

- Ei, está tudo bem?

Kotetsu se sobressaltou quando a porta se abriu e ele viu Barnaby entrando pelo reflexo no espelho.

- Tudo ótimo – sorriu amarelo.

- Bom, achei que estaria precisando de mais um desses – levantou o copo que trazia na mão. Aliás, ele trazia um em cada mão daquele tal drink afrodisíaco.

"_Ahh, que se dane!"_

Tiger virou-se para ele.

- Quer saber, acho que é exatamente disso que eu precisava.

Barnaby sorriu.

- E é exatamente isso que eu queria ouvir – e entregou a ele um dos copos.

Os dois brindaram.

- A que estamos brindando? – o loiro perguntou.

- Aos banheiros de festas, salvadores da pátria – Kotetsu tomou a bebida de m gole só e Barnaby fez o mesmo. Sentiu imediatamente aquele conhecido calor se espalhar por seu corpo.

- Hã... Kotetsu...

- Sim?

- Sua gravata está... deixa que eu arrumo – colocou ambos os copos sobre a pia e segurou a ponta da gravata com uma mão, enquanto deslizava a outra até chegar no nó. Seu olhar subiu até encontrar o de Kotetsu.

Ambos se encararam por dois segundos, até que Barnaby puxou-o pela gravata até os rostos se encontrarem.

- Assim está melhor – sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo.

Era o que Kotetsu havia desejado a noite toda. Mesmo que sua mente tentasse negar, mesmo que fosse algo idiota e imprudente. Como pôde aguentar tanto tempo longe daqueles lábios?

Assim que Barnaby entreabriu os lábios, Kotetsu invadiu sua boca com a língua, fazendo-o suspirar.

O loiro o abraçou pela cintura, colando os corpos. Aquele fogo se alastrava incrivelmente rápido. Sem parar o beijo, e sem ver muito bem aonde ia, Kotetsu deu dois passos e pressionou Barnaby contra a parede. O loiro gemeu, separando-se rapidamente dos lábios dele e sorriu, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

Tiger ainda sentia uma ligeira tontura por causa da bebida, mas por algum motivo isso tornava tudo muito melhor. Aliviava qualquer sentimento de culpa ou preocupação.

Alguma coisa latejava em seu baixo ventre e ele sabia muito bem o motivo. Pressionou os quadris contra os de Barnaby, arrancando dele um gemido tão intenso que o fez morder com força os lábios do moreno.

E então um estrondo, um empurrão e Kotetsu caiu para trás, com Barnaby por cima dele.

Acabou batendo a cabeça no chão e a pancada o deixou atordoado por alguns segundos. Quando abriu os olhos, viu que estiveram encostados não na parede, mas na porta do banheiro, que acabara de ser aberta violentamente por Sky High.

- Oh! Me desculpem! E mais uma vez, me desculpem!

E então Kotetsu reparou que Barnaby estava de quatro sobre ele.

- Ah...

E quando ele pensou que não podia ficar pior, Fire Emblem apareceu atrás de Sky High.

- Ah, desculpem! Achei que fosse o banheiro femini... _Minha nossa,_ handsome! – e arregalou os olhos, levando a mão à boca.

Acabava de ficar pior.

- Não, foi tudo culpa minha! – Sky High bradou, inocentemente. – E mais uma vez...

- Não tem problema – Barnaby se levantou rapidamente e saiu do banheiro antes que Kotetsu pudesse pensar.

Sky High ajudou o moreno a se levantar, enquanto Fire Emblem pegava a máscara de herói esquecida em cima da pia e entregava a ele.

- Da próxima vez, Tiger – a travesti sussurrou, sugestivamente, enquanto Sky High entrava em um cubículo. – sejam mais discretos. – e piscou para ele.

- Hã... não sei do que está falando – gaguejou, e saiu do banheiro.

Fora do campo minado, Kotetsu respirou fundo, aliviado, mas com uma nova preocupação.

"_Bunny, cadê você?"_

Avistou-o do outro lado da pista de dança, mas o olhar que ele lhe lançou o fez desistir de ir até ele. Parecia dizer "aqui, não".

Não queria que aquela situação acontecesse de novo. E sabia que seria difícil se controlar se estivesse perto dele novamente.

"_Aqui não, agora não. Quando, então?"_

Procurou uma mesa afastada e sentou-se ali, sozinho. Um garçom passou com mais uma bandeja de drinks e o moreno se atreveu a pegar mais um.

Chegar tão perto do fruto proibido e depois vê-lo se afastar era pior do que nunca chegar a tocá-lo. Se continuasse bebendo assim, pelo menos dormiria logo. E, quem sabe, sonharia com o desfecho do brinde no banheiro.

Falando nisso, onde seria o quarto dele...?

_Continua_


	2. I'm glad you came

**II  
>I'm glad you came<strong>

Estava silencioso no quarto, estava escuro. Sua mente oscilava entre o sono profundo e o quase-acordado. Um lapso, ele não o ouviu se aproximando. Estava deitado de bruços, um lado do rosto pressionado contra o travesseiro. Só percebeu quando sentiu o peso sobre si de um corpo quente e seminu. Reconheceu-o pelo cheiro.

- Sabe que sou eu, não sabe? – a voz rouca, baixa e sensual, diferente da displicente do dia a dia, mas ainda assim plenamente reconhecível. – Você sentiu meu cheiro, não é? Gosta disso? – murmurou, roçando a barba áspera na nunca dele.

Sentiu o corpo inteiro se retesar com o arrepio, e não pôde evitar um suspiro baixo.

- Você pediu por isso a noite inteira, não pediu? Eu sei o que você quer... Bunny... - sussurrou, pressionando os quadris contra os dele.

Incapaz de falar, Barnaby gemeu para o travesseiro, o que motivou ainda mais o homem que estava sobre ele.

- Humm... – ele o ouviu gemer em seu ouvido, sentiu o sexo dele enrijecer entre suas nádegas, aumentando a pressão. – Que delícia...

Sentiu Kotetsu puxando sua cueca para baixo. Preso naquela dimensão entre o acordado e o sonho, não conseguia – e não queria – resistir. Apenas jogou ainda mais suas nádegas para trás, facilitando o trabalho do outro. Seu próprio sexo latejava de encontro ao colchão. Queria isso. Precisava desesperadamente disso.

Ouviu um rápido ruído de sucção antes de sentir um dedo úmido e quente deslizando entre suas nádegas, penetrando-o, buscando por um ponto onde lhe daria mais prazer. Barnaby gemeu alto ao ser atingido naquele ponto várias vezes, impiedosamente. Movia os quadris intensamente, ansiando por mais.

- Você quer mais? Hm? Você quer, eu sei... Você adora isso... Quer que eu enfie meu pau em você e goze bem gostoso?

- Quero... – gemeu, rouco – Quero tudo...

Já estava praticamente gozando apenas com um dedo e o atrito de seu próprio sexo contra o colchão. Não aguentou quando Kotetsu enfiou o segundo dedo, massageando sem dó o mesmo lugar que o levava à loucura, e gemeu longamente enquanto sentia espasmos e choques pelo corpo inteiro, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o lençol abaixo de si ficar molhado.

Barnaby abriu os olhos. Estava sozinho no quarto. Não havia Kotetsu, havia apenas silêncio, escuridão e a umidade embaixo de si, provocada pelos seus próprios sonhos pervertidos. Com algum esforço, levantou, limpando o suor do rosto. Trocou a cueca por uma limpa e vestiu um roupão.

Precisava ir ao quarto de Kotetsu para se certificar de que havia realmente sido um sonho.

O quarto do moreno era duas portas depois do seu. Reparou depois que ficou esperando o final da festa e o viu subir, meio bêbado, até o mesmo andar que ele. Provavelmente ele não havia reparado que o estivera observando.

Parou na frente da porta e segurou a maçaneta. Respirou fundo, e vibrou quando viu que a porta não estava trancada. Abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Kotetsu dormia a sono solto. Ressonava de vez em quando, esparramado na cama e coberto com o lençol de qualquer jeito. O loiro aproximou-se, pé ante pé. Aparentemente ele não havia saído da cama nas últimas horas. Provavelmente, depois de beber tanto, havia capotado na cama antes mesmo de pensar em fazer qualquer coisa do gênero.

"_Típico..."_

Barnaby balançou a cabeça para si mesmo e já ia virar as coisas para ir embora... Mas, antes que ele o deixasse para voltar ao seu mundo de sonhos molhados e impossíveis, algo o prendeu. Kotetsu era realmente bonito, mesmo dormindo de qualquer jeito. O rosto bem desenhado, os lábios... e ele andara malhando mais?

O moreno resmungou e se mexeu na cama. O lençol escorregou, revelando-o só de cueca... e um enorme volume sob ela.

O coração de Barnaby disparou. Será que ele estava tendo algum sonho para deixá-lo assim?

- Bun...ny... – Kotetsu gemeu, e o coração de Barnaby foi parar na boca. – Bunny... – gemeu outra vez, remexendo-se durante o sonho. – Hmm... – Seus lábios se entreabriram, ele arfou e gemeu, seu peito subindo e descendo rápido.

Pela luz pálida que vinha da janela, Barnaby podia ver que o moreno estava todo arrepiado.

- _Bunny_! – com um último arfar, o corpo dele estremeceu, e o líquido jorrou de seu membro, molhando a cueca e vazando para o seu abdômen.

Barnaby entreabriu os lábios, ele próprio vermelho e arfando. Seu sexo pulsava violentamente dentro da cueca. Kotetsu havia gozado dizendo seu nome. E ele próprio quase acabou gozando também.

Devagar, aproximou-se da cama. Aquela bebida parecia ainda estar fazendo efeito. Ajoelhou-se e ficou com o rosto na mesma altura do de Kotetsu. Foi inevitável lembrar daquela noite em sua casa, quando haviam ficado bêbados e transado a noite inteira.

Sem conseguir resistir mais, Barnaby tirou o roupão, se aproximou ainda mais e encostou os lábios nos dele.

Kotetsu abriu os olhos, sonolento.

- Bunny! – exclamou, pulando para trás de susto e quase caindo da cama.

- Boa noite – sussurrou o loiro, sensual.

- E-eu pensei que...

- Tente pensar um pouco menos, _Tiger_ – ronronou a última palavra, acabando novamente com a distância entre eles. O beijo foi intenso, molhado, de tirar o fôlego.

Tiger o puxou para cima, fazendo com que Barnaby deitasse ao lado dele, sem interromper o beijo.

- Eu ainda me lembro... – o loiro sussurrou, entre um beijo faminto e outro, a boca cheia dele. – De você... Dentro de mim...

- Bunny... – Kotetsu protestou. As memórias assaltaram sua mente e desceram diretamente para seu membro, que rapidamente voltou a ficar duro. A ereção pulsava, roçando na de Barnaby numa tortura muda.

- Eu quero mais, Kotetsu... Eu quero tudo que você tem pra me dar...

- Hnn... – Tiger gemeu, incapaz de se controlar. Agarrou ambas as nádegas do loiro e apertou com força.

Queria deixar as marcas de suas mãos naquele traseiro de pele delicada, alvo, mas musculoso, forte. Aquele traseiro que muitas mulheres dariam qualquer coisa para poder tocar, mas ele tinha só para si. Logo estaria apertado dentro dele. Esse pensamento o fazia delirar de tesão. Enfiou a mão para dentro da cueca de Barnaby e começou a acariciar seu orifício, em movimentos lentos e torturantes.

- Kotetsu! – gemeu, suplicante. – Eu quero... Diga coisas sujas no meu ouvido...

- O quê? - o moreno parou, surpreso.

- Por favor...

- Ah... eu... - murmurou, sem jeito. Mas Barnaby se esfregou nele de um jeito que encorajaria qualquer um.

- Anda... _tigrão..._

Kotetsu mordeu os lábios, sorrindo.

- Bunny... seu taradinho... - voltou a movimentar os dedos, começando a penetrá-lo. - Você quer isso, é? Quer que eu te foda bem gostoso? Quer que eu te cubra de porra?

Barnaby gemeu longamente, sentindo a ponta de seu sexo umedecer.

- Quero... quero tudo!

- Quer? - o moreno passou a língua pelos lábios, tendo uma súbita ideia. - Você me provocou demais essa noite, Bunny... vou fazer você gemer tanto, que vai implorar pra eu parar... - sussurrou, enfiando a língua na orelha dele. - Vira de costas...

Com um movimento rápido, logo Tiger estava em cima dele. Segurando firmemente suas nádegas, puxou-as para cima, para que ele ficasse com o bumbum empinado. afastou os dois lados e lambeu os lábios ao observar aquele buraquinho rosado. Barnaby sentiu o hálito quente dele bem ali no meio, ficando tão constrangido quanto excitado.

- Kotetsu... o que você... _Ahnnn!_ - gemeu longamente ao senti-lo enfiando a língua bem ali, lambendo em volta, lambuzando e chupando com vontade.

Empinou ainda mais as nádegas, perdendo totalmente o controle de si. Gemia e gemia, querendo mais daquele contato tão íntimo e delicioso. Seu ânus piscava de prazer, e seu sexo latejava. Kotetsu poda sentir esses espasmos de prazer direto na língua, e vê-lo perder o controle assim era delicioso.

- _Ahnn... _Tiger... Kotetsu! Mais... - Barnaby gemia, rebolando e empinando ainda mais os quadris.

De repente, Tiger afastou-se e a sua língua foi substituída por dois dedos úmidos, entrando e saindo dele rapidamente, tocando-o seguidas vezes no mesmo ponto que o fazia ver estrelas de prazer.

- _Ahhhh! Tiger!_

No estado de excitação que se encontrava, era demais. Gozou com um gemido rouco, e sentiu Tiger debruçando-se sobre ele e lambuzando-o com seu próprio sêmen, também não resistindo àquele apelo. De bruços na cama, a respiração ofegante de encontro ao travesseiro, Bunny virou a cabeça para trás como podia.

- Minha vez - sussurrou, sorrindo de lado.

Aquela noite estava bem longe de acabar.

Kotetsu o encarou com os olhos brilhando de desejo, também ofegante. Era realmente muito cedo para pararem ali. Queria mais. Deixou Barnaby se levantar quando este fez menção de fazê-lo, e deixou-se guiar por ele. O loiro deitou-o de costas na cama, trocando de posição com ele e ficando por cima. Sorrindo maliciosamente, afastou as pernas de Kotetsu, posicionando o rosto entre elas. O moreno se apoiou nos cotovelos e ergueu o tronco para ter uma visão melhor.

Umedecendo os lábios com a língua, Barnaby roçou-os no sexo de Tiger, lambuzando-se com o sêmen que havia ali. Kotetsu estremeceu. O loiro prosseguiu, lambendo todo o gozo demoradamente. O toque daquela língua causava arrepios em Tiger, que jogou a cabeça para trás e os quadris para frente, gemendo. Sentia seu sexo endurecer de novo. Depois de lamber tudo, Barnaby passou a língua e os lábios para as bolas, fazendo o moreno estremecer ainda mais.

- B-Bunny...!

- É bom? - provocou o loiro. - Quer mais?

Kotetsu estreitou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

- Então pede... Vai, Tiger... - sorriu.

Kotetsu sorriu também, acariciando o rosto dele com o polegar.

- Eu quero ver esse seu rostinho cheio de porra...

- _Hmmm_... - Barnaby corou, deixando escapar um gemido. Lambeu todo o membro de Kotetsu, da base até a ponta, chupando com vontade, roçando os dentes.

- Anda, Bunny... - Kotetsu gemeu, apressado. - Engole ele todo...

Atendendo ao pedido, o loiro o abocanhou por inteiro, enfiando até o fundo da garganta. Tiger podia sentir seu sexo encostando lá no fundo... Era quente, era molhado, era delicioso.

- _Hummm_... Isso, Bunny... Bem fundo... bem lá no fundo...

Sentindo seu coração bater forte nos tímpanos, Barnaby parou e separou-se dele.

- Bunny, por que...?

- Eu... não aguento mais... - com seu próprio sexo ereto novamente, Barnaby subiu em cima de Kotetsu, encaixando o sexo dele entre suas nádegas. - Eu preciso... Eu quero... você dentro de mim... - gemeu, os lábios inchados, vermelhos, o rosto corado, os cabelos colando na testa, brilhante de suor.

- Bunny... Barnaby... _Hmmm_... - gemeu e mordeu os lábios com força, enquanto sentia seu sexo escorregar para dentro daquele buraquinho quente e apertado conforme o loiro baixava os quadris.

Barnaby apertou os olhos e mordeu também os lábios com força, descendo devagar até que estivesse completamente preenchido por ele.

- Hnn, Kotetsu... você é tão gostoso...

- Ahh, Bunny... - ele sorriu. - Eu quero te foder todinho...

- _Aahnnn_... - Barnaby começou a movimentar os quadris, pra cima e pra baixo, cavalgando em cima dele.

Era delicioso senti-li por inteiro dentro dele, mas queria mais. Queria que Tiger tivesse controle da situação.

Trocaram de posição mais uma vez, dessa vez com Barnaby deitado de costas e Kotetsu entre suas pernas. Antes que o moreno começasse a se mover, Barnaby agarrou suas costas, fincando as unhas, e gemeu em seu ouvido:

- Me fode, Tiger... com força!

Kotetsu usou-se de toda sua força de vontade para que aquilo não acabasse tão rápido. Moveu-se lentamente dentro dele, para em seguida dar uma estocada com força. Deleitou-se ao ouvi-lo praticamente gritar de prazer.

- Assim? É desse jeito que você quer, seu coelhinho safado? - e deu mais uma estocada, tão forte quanto a anterior.

- _Ahh_! Isso! Assim! Ahh, Tiger... por favor! - implorou o loiro, quando o outro parou.

Sentia o volume enorme dentro dele, quente e rijo, pulsante. Parecia querer rasgá-lo ao meio. Era delicioso, o prazer, a dor... E era delicioso para o moreno ouvi-lo implorando daquele jeito, totalmente entregue debaixo de si, apertado, macio, quente. Kotetsu continuou com as estocadas, fortes, intensas, cada vez mais rápido. Barnaby gemia descontroladamente, até que o prazer se tornou insuportável, e ele se derramou mais uma vez, preenchendo-o todo por dentro. O orgasmo foi ainda mais avassalador que os anteriores, fazendo estremecer cada centímetro de seu corpo. Sem poder resistir mais, Barnaby gozou ao mesmo tempo, retesando o corpo inteiro, a boca aberta num grito mudo, e todo seu prazer escorreu em golfadas quentes entre ele e Tiger.

Kotetsu deixou-se cair sobre ele, de depois disso suas mentes encontraram o vazio.

Barnaby abriu os olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Kotetsu próximo, muito próximo, tão próximo que sentia o ar quente de sua respiração. Seu primeiro impulso, alimentado pela razão que explode no cérebro depois de finalmente emergir do estado ébrio, foi de se afastar imediatamente. Será que ele se lembrava do que acontecera na noite anterior? Se não, o que pensaria quando acordasse e visse o loiro deitado ao seu lado e - ele percebia agora - completamente nu?

Mas foi freado por um pensamento.

Se ele se afastasse, seria como da última vez. Sabiam que algo havia acontecido, mas fingiriam que tudo estava normal, mentiriam para si mesmos ao tentar convencer suas mentes de que fora apenas um sonho ou um delírio.

Enquanto estava brigando contra seus próprios pensamentos, Kotetsu abriu os olhos.

Seus olhos cor de âmbar eram tão bonitos vistos assim, de perto. De muito perto.

Ele sorriu. Sua barba estava por fazer.

- Bom dia.

Barnaby sorriu também. Por algum motivo, aquela parecia ser a melhor maneira de se começar a manhã.

- Bom di...

Antes que terminasse, Kotetsu o beijou.

Aquela era, com certeza, a melhor maneira de se começar a manhã.

~Bonjour, Heroes~

**Nota da autora: **E aí, foi bom pra vocês? ;D Me digam nos comentários!


End file.
